Superheroes Sie sind unter uns
by kinpatsu no ma-chan
Summary: well.. it's my own story but with some characters of Gakuen Alice. The 'Superheroes' are some people with supernatural powers, united in a underground-organisation to help germany. Anna is the main character, but Natsume/Tsubasa/Yoichi are also there..R
1. ein normales Treffen

ein normales Treffen

„…How could Ihhh make a man out of you?", sang Anna leise. Sie schloss ihr Fahrrad am Fahrradständer ab und lief Richtung Schuleingang.

„Morgen Anna!" „Morgen." „Hallo." „Bis nachher in Politik."

Anna seufzte, sie wollte wieder schlafen.

Als sie die Treppe in den ersten Stock erklomm, grüßte sie ihre Mitschüler, die vor dem Klassenraum standen.

„Morgen.", sagte sie müde und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie wartete auf den Lehrer, sodass sie wenigstens sitzen konnte. Als sie dann auf ihrem Stuhl saß, gähnte sie müde. Der Lehrer begann zu reden, doch Anna hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu.

Sie war, trotz Müdigkeit, schon mit den Gedanken bei dem Treffen mit ihren Freunden, dass sie am Wochenende haben werden.

Endlich trafen sie sich mal wieder, Anna vermisste die alten Zeiten in der Mittelstufe. Jetzt waren sie auf drei verschiedene Oberstufen verteilt und sahen sich höchstens einmal im Monat.

Ihre Freunde schien das nicht so sehr zu stören, sie erzählten bei ihren Treffen immer viel von ihren neuen Freunden und Mitschülern, doch Anna hing noch immer der ehemaligen 10. Klasse nach.

Ihre relativ kleine braunhaarige Freundin Jana sah sie noch immer in der Schule, zum Glück, ansonsten würde Anna wohl völlig durchdrehen.

„So Anna, rechnest du uns diese Aufgabe dann einmal vor?", fragte sie der Lehrer überraschend. Sie stand verschlafen auf. „Klar."

Wochenende. Anna war eine Viertelstunde zu früh an dem Treffpunkt am Deich.

Sie beobachtete die Möwen und sah sich die Schiffe im Hafen an.

„ANNA!", schrie jemand und winkte ungefähr 100 Meter weiter entfernt.

Anna stand auf und winkte hektisch zurück. „HALLO, FREDDY!"

Sie umarmten sich.

„Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen.", sagte Anna fröhlich.

„Alina und Jana bringen vier Freunde von der Scholl mit.", sagte Friederike vorsichtig.

„Ah, cool. Hauptsache ich seh euch mal wieder.", gab Anna unbeschwert zurück.

„Die sind sehr nett, ich kenn die auch.", fügte Friederike noch hinzu. Sie setzen sich und warteten.

Anna sprang plötzlich auf und winkte einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen zu, von denen sie zwei kannte. Als sie näher kamen lief Anna ihnen entgegen und fiel der Kleinsten, einer Asiatin, um den Hals.

„Alina! Ich hab dich vermisst, kleene."

„Du bist nur zu groß.", sagte Jana.

„Hast du mich gar nicht vermisst?", fügte sie schmollend hinzu.

„Natürlich Jana, ich hab dich 22 Stunden lang nicht gesehen.", sagte Anna lachend und umarmte Jana.

„Also Leute, das ist Anna.", sagte dann Alina zu den vier unbekannten Gesichtern. „Nett euch kennen zu lernen.", grinste Anna freundlich.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen fiel Anna um den Hals.

„Ich bin Alice Sakura, freut mich."

„Yoichi Takishima.", nickte ein grauhaariger, hübscher Junge.

„Ich bin Tsubasa Andou. Bekomm ich auch eine Umarmung?", fragte der große, schwarzhaarige ebenfalls hübsche Junge zu Anna und grinste erwartungsvoll.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der neben Tsubasa stand, trat demselben auf den Fuß.

„Du nervst.", sagte er emotionslos.

„Mann, Natsume. Was sollte das?", jaulte Tsubasa auf.

Natsume war wohl der attraktivste Junge den Anna je gesehen hatte, doch er fiel ihr in dem Moment nur negativ auf.

„Ganz schön aggressiv.", murmelte sie, doch Natsume hörte sie.

„Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen, stupid girl.", sagte er überheblich.

„Natsume, halt deine Klappe.", sagte Alice und fiel Anna schon wieder um den Hals. „Diesen nichtsnutz Natsume kannst du ruhig ignorieren. Wollen wir da vorne hingehen?", fragte sie freudestrahlend.

Sie zog Anna hinter sich her, der Rest folgte, wenn auch in Natsumes Fall widerwillig. Sie unterhielten sich über die Schulfreunde an den neuen Schulen, wie Anna schon befürchtet hatte, während sie auf die fehlenden Personen warteten.

Anna hörte kaum zu sondern musterte die Neuankömmlinge.

Alice war nicht sehr groß, hatte kurze nach allen Seiten abstehende schwarze Haare und ein elfenförmiges Gesicht.

Sie war sehr hübsch, vor allem ihre Augen, diese hatten die Farbe von taunassem Gras.

Yoichi hatte graue, bis über den Ohren lange stufige Haare. Er müsste so alt wie sie sein, wenn nicht noch jünger.

Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, seine Augen leuchteten grau.

Anna sah sich dann den größten der Truppe an. Tsubasa schien älter als alle zu sein, 19 oder 20 Jahre alt. Er hatte schwarze strubbelige Haare, die ebenfalls bis über die Ohren gingen.

Er hatte blaue Augen, ein schönes mitternachtsblau.

Der in ihren Augen wirklich gutaussehendste, aber wohl überheblichste Junge war dieser unfreundliche Natsume. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare, die im Sonnenschein einen lila-Stich hatten. Er hatte eine helle Haut, genau wie sie selbst, und hellbraune Augen, die fast orange wirkten.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte und kalt zurückstarrte, wirkten seine Augen nicht nur orange sondern rot. Sie alle hatten bestimmt eine menge Verehrer.

Anna schaute verlegen zur Seite, ihr schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als sie bemerkte dass er sie weiter anstarrte.

Jana guckte auf ihre Uhr.

„Wo bleiben die denn?", fragte sie dann gereizt.

Plötzlich klingelte Alinas Handy.

„Ja? Was? … achso, ok. Bis dann." Sie legte auf.

„Und wer war das?", fragte Friederike neugierig.

„Nadine, sie hat Hausarrest. Sie kommt nicht."

„Voll doof…", maulte Friederike.

Anna sprang auf.

„Wir sind hier!", rief sie glücklich. Sie hatte zwei weitere bekannte Jugendliche entdeckt. Sie kamen näher.

„Hey, sorry dass wir so spät sind.", entschuldigte sich Natalia. Ihr Freund Marian nickte bekräftigend.

„Gut, dann los."

Sie schlenderten den Deich entlang und schauten sich dabei den Himmel an, der durch die Wolken grau und weiß wie Recycelpapier aussahen, oder die Schiffe, die mit ihren Motoren Wellen an den Deich schlugen, oder die Menschen, die spazieren gingen, auf Bänken die Szenerie genossen, oder die Möwen, die wie Raubtiere den herumliegenden Müll jagten und auseinander nahmen.

Dabei liefen sie hintereinander und nebeneinander und unterhielten sich.

Anna war glücklich. Sie hatte ihre Freunde um sich.

Sie starrte gerade ein älteres Ehepaar an, das sich auf einer Bank niederließ und die vorbeigehenden Leute beobachteten.

Natsume lief schweigend neben ihr her und schaute in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Hinter ihnen unterhielten sich Marian und Tsubasa.

„Natsume, wie findest du den Deich?", fragte Anna plötzlich und versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Langweilig. Hier fällt das kaum auf wenn ich das Wetter ver…"

Tsubasa hielt Natsume den Mund zu und fast alle schauten Natsume erschrocken oder wütend an, außer Anna, Natalia und Marian, die waren verwirrt.

Natsume zog Tsubasas Hand von seinem Mund.

„Ganz ruhig. War doch nur ein Scherz.", sagte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Sehr lustig, Natsume.", gab Jana von sich und funkelte ihn an.

Es fing an zu regnen und noch immer schauten ihn fast alle wütend an, wenn nicht gar noch schlimmer.

Was haben die denn?, dachte Anna noch immer verwirrt. Wenn Blicke töten könnten.

„Wollen wir zurück? Wir könnten zu diesem Cafe mit dem leckeren Kakao.", sagte Anna. Zustimmendes Gemurmel trat ein.

„Kakao! Let´s go.", rief Alice und alle drehten sich um, Richtung Cafe.

Auf dem Weg dorthin gab Anna Natsume immer wieder neugierige Seitenblicke.

Was meinte er damit? Warum haben Tsubasa und die anderen so komisch reagiert?

Im Cafe unterhielten sie sich über Schule, Lehrer und nervende Mitschüler. Dabei fiel Anna auf, wie die vier neuen Freunde miteinander umgingen.

„Seit ihr vier Geschwister?", fragte sie zusammenhanglos.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn da rauf?", fragte Tsubasa sie völlig verwirrt.

„Ihr wirkt so vertraut miteinander.", gab sie kleinlaut zurück.

Yoichi meldete sich zu Wort: „Natsume ist mein großer Bruder und Alice und Tsubasa kennen wir schon seit unserer Kindheit. Unsere Eltern sind befreundet und wir wohnten in der gleichen Nachbarschaft in den USA."

„Warum klingen eure Namen eigentlich so japanisch?", fragte Anna interessiert, schon wieder völlig ohne erkennbaren Sinn.

„Unsere Eltern kommen ursprünglich aus Japan. Sie sind gemeinsam in die USA umgezogen. Und auch nach Deutschland.", antwortete diesmal Tsubasa. „Könnt ihr japanisch?", fragte sie dann freudestrahlend. Alle außer den vier Betroffenen und Anna fielen fast vom Stuhl.

„Anna!", sagte Jana streng.

„Was? Das interessiert mich.", gab Anna beleidigt zurück.

„Nein, nur Englisch und Deutsch.", antwortete Natsume emotionslos.

„Schade…", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Natsume sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster als das Gespräch vor Annas Unterbrechung weiterging. Anna hörte nach einiger weile auch nicht mehr zu und nickte nur noch ab und zu, völlig in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Yoichi starrte sie an, war aber in den Gedanken fast immer weit weg.

Nachdem es immer später wurde, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und fuhren nach Hause. Alice, Yoichi, Tsubasa und Natsume fuhren gemeinsam nach Hause, in Natsumes BMW.

„War das mit dem Regen wirklich nötig? Wir haben doch eigentlich gesagt, dass wir unsere Kräfte gar nicht benutzen." , fuhr Alice Natsume gereizt an.

Natsumes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„War doch lustig. Außerdem fiel das sowieso niemandem auf. Mir war eben langweilig.", gab er unbeeindruckt zurück. „Aber um Yoichi mach ich mir Sorgen." , fügte er hinzu.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Yoichi aus dem Hintergrund.

„Deine Augen haben sich heute so komisch benommen, als wenn sie von dieser Anna angezogen wurden.", ärgerte Natsume ihn und gab Yoichi im Rückspiegel einen gespielt besorgten Blick.

Yoichi wurde rot. „Stimmt gar nicht. Ich war in Gedanken, ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen wo ich hingeguckt habe. Außerdem mag ich keine Mädchen. Die sind nur laut und wollen Geld", gab er lauter zurück als es nötig war.

Alice schaltete sich ein. „Natsume, bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Und Yoichi, nicht alle Mädchen sind so drauf, nur mehr als die Hälfte.", sie zwinkerte Yoichi zu.

Der beruhigte sich und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", sagte Natsume mit emotionslosem Gesicht.

Damit war das Thema erledigt.

Tsubasa war müde und wusste wie es ausgehen würde, es endete immer so oder so ähnlich, deshalb hielt er sich größtenteils aus den kleinen Streitereien heraus.

Bei Alina im Auto lief ebenfalls ein Gespräch.

„Und wie findest du sie?", fragte Alina Anna neugierig.

„Waren ja fast alle ganz nett.", antwortete sie müde. Sie spielte auf Natsume an. „Ach, mach dir nichts draus. Natsume ist immer so drauf. Die anderen auch, das ist ziemlich lustig.", lachte Alina.

„Oh, wie viele Kurse habt ihr denn zusammen?", fragte Anna, jetzt interessiert. Alina überlegte. „Eigentlich nur einen. Aber in den Pausen sind wir immer zusammen.", gab sie nachdenklich zurück.

Jana gab Alina einen warnenden Blick. Alina lächelte entschuldigend.

„Wir sind da, danke fürs mitnehmen, Alina. Gute Nacht zusammen."

Und damit stieg Anna aus dem Auto aus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Als das Auto wieder anfuhr und um die Ecke war sagte Jana ernst: „Alina, pass auf was du sagst. Du kannst uns doch jetzt nicht auffliegen lassen."

„Sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor.", sagte Alina verlegen.


	2. zwei selrsame Offenbahrungen

zwei seltsame Offenbahrungen

So hatte Anna ihre gute Laune wieder und kam am Montag mit dieser und nicht müde in die Schule.

„Guten morgen zusammen.", sagte sie fröhlich zu ihren Mitschülern und unterhielt sich mit ihnen über Hausaufgaben und Klausuren. „Du hast heute aber gute Laune.", sagte ihr Sitznachbar Kevin während des Unterrichts zu ihr.

„Jap.", gab sie grinsend zurück.

Nach ein paar Wochen war die gute Laune wieder verebbt und Anna war mal wieder müde.

„Anna? Anna, hörst du mir zu?"

Anna schreckte auf. „Was? Jana, seit wann bist du denn hier?"

Jana seufzte. „Anna, ich hab dir gerade erzählt, dass wir uns am nächsten Wochenende wieder treffen."

„Kommt dieser Natsume auch?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Ja, die anderen auch."

„Neee oder?", murrte Anna. „Ich mein, die anderen waren ja in Ordnung aber Natsume ist doof."

„Sollen wir ihn jetzt deinetwegen ausladen?"

Anna verzog das Gesicht.

„Schon gut, ich sag ja gar nichts mehr.", sagte sie beleidigt und legte müde ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Arme.

Wochenende. In drei Stunden würde Anna losfahren, sie saß noch in ihrem Zimmer und las Mangas, Alice Academy. Ihr Lieblingscharakter war der überhebliche, immer mürrische hübsche Junge, der heimlich in die Heldin verliebt war, Natsume Hyuuga. Er konnte Feuer entfachen und kontrollieren.

„Das ist ja so süß!", quietschte Anna.

Wie es wohl wäre wenn die hier wären…, fragte sie sich.

Plötzlich wurde ihr Manga ganz schwer und sie lies ihn fallen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Wo bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte eine mürrische männliche Stimme.

Sie sah sich um, es war niemand im Zimmer außer ihr selbst.

Sie sah sich ihren Manga genauer an. Eine ungefähr 20cm große Manga-Figur stand auf ihrem zugeklappten Manga auf dem Boden.

Sie blieb ruhig und fragte neugierig: „Was machst du hier, Natsume?"

„Das würde ich dich gerne fragen. Du hast mich doch hergeholt, Matschbirne.", sagte wieder die mürrische Stimme.

Sie bückte sich und hob ihn hoch. „Du bist wirklich Natsume.", stellte sie verwundert fest. „Wie bist du daraus gekommen?" ,fragte sie verwirrt.

„Hab ich schon gesagt. Du hast mich hergeholt. Das ist anscheinend deine Fähigkeit. Und jetzt bring mich zurück.", forderte er sie auf.

Sie wurde aufgeregt. „Das glaub ich nicht. Natsume Hyuuga in meinem Zimmer. Das ist ja so cool."

Plötzlich schwoll er an, er hüpfte von ihrer Hand und war nun genauso groß wie sie.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie schon wieder verwirrt.

Wenn ich gerade träume, will ich nicht aufwachen, dachte sie amüsiert.

„Das warst wieder du, anscheinend hast du mir noch ne Dosis deiner Kraft gegeben."

Er seufzte.

„Wieso muss ich eigentlich immer von Idioten umgeben sein, egal wohin ich gehe?", murmelte er.

„Heißt das, ich kann das auch mit anderen Figuren machen?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Höchstwahrscheinlich. Woher soll ich das wissen? Schick mich einfach wieder zurück.", antwortete er.

„Wie denn? Du bist lustig.", gab sie trocken zurück.

„Idiot."

„Ich probier das jetzt mal mit Ichigo.", sagte sie plötzlich und öffnete einen weiteren Manga.

Ichigo war ein anderer Charakter aus einer anderen Manga-Serie.

Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…., dachte Anna konzentriert.

Nichts passierte.

„Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", fragte sie Natsume, als wenn er Schuld daran hätte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen. Schick mich einfach wieder zurück.", sagte er ungeduldig.

„Na gut. Ich versuch's.", gab sie nach.

„Stell dich neben den Manga. Genau. Und jetzt versuch hineinzuspringen."

„Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte er gereizt.

„Einfach so, hopp." Natsume setzte zum Sprung an.

„Wenn du meinst."

Er sprang und … nichts passierte, außer das er den Manga ein wenig zerdrückte. „Ah, mein Manga.", rief Anna und Natsume stieg von ihm.

„Sag ich doch, nützt nichts."

„So ein Mist. Wie bekomm ich den da wieder rein?", redete sie mit sich selber. „Tch." Natsume setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und beobachtete Annas Bemühen weitere Charaktere auftauchen zu lassen oder ihn verschwinden zu lassen. Nach einiger Zeit gab sie auf und schaute auf ihre Uhr.

„Oh nein, ich muss mich fertig machen.", rief sie aus und lief hektisch herum.

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Natsume unbeeindruckt.

Anna schrak auf.

„Mist. … ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Nicht solange du so aussiehst."

„Ich bleib ganz bestimmt nicht hier, egal wo du hin gehst.", sagte er bestimmt.

Schrumpfe, Schrumpfe, Schrumpfe …., dachte sie angestrengt aber wieder passierte nichts.

„Wenn du doch bloß kleiner würdest...", sagte sie während sie sich weiter fertig machte.

Es macht leise plopp.

„…dann könnte ich dich mitnehmen."

Sie drehte sich um.

„Natsume?"

„Hier unten.", sagte er.

„Wieso bist du schon wieder klein? "

„Ich sag gar nichts mehr.", meinte Natsume mürrisch.

Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Er sprang mit einem sauren Gesichtausdruck auf ihre Hand und lief dann in die Tasche. Sie packte Natsumes Manga ein, wie auch einen weiteren, vorsichtshalber.

„Hallo Leute, entschuldigt dass ich zu spät bin." , rief sie schon von weitem freudestrahlend.

„Hn. Stupid girl."

„Hallo Anna!", winkte Friederike.

„Nicht schlimm.", rief Alice und lief ihr entgegen.

„Lauf nicht so schnell, idiot.", kam die dumpfe Stimme aus ihrer Tasche.

„Sei still", zischte sie.

„Nett euch mal wieder alle zu sehen.", sagte sie dann und Alice fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Find ich auch.", quietschte Alice glücklich während sie dem menschlichen Natsume einen giftigen Seiteblick zuwarf.

„Dann lasst uns aufbrechen.", sagte Jana und ging los.

„Wartet! Wo ist der Rest?", fragte Anna verwirrt.

Diesmal fehlte nicht nur Nadine sondern auch Marian und Natalia.

„Die können nicht. Das hab ich dir doch schon am Telefon erzählt.", erinnerte Alina sie.

Ernsthaft?

„Ähm, Natsume, warte."

In ihrer Tasche bewegte es sich.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen dem letzten Mal, ich urteile immer gleich nach dem ersten Eindruck und du schienst mir ziemlich eingebildet und aggressiv zu sein. Die anderen haben gesagt dass du immer …"

Alina schüttelte im Hintergrund panisch mit dem Kopf.

„…äh, ich meine …"

Sie hörte mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf zu reden.

Er sah Anna an und sagte ruhig: „Alina, tut dir dein Kopf irgendwie weh?" Alina hörte auf ihren Kopf zu schütteln.

„Beende ruhig deinen Satz, Anna.", forderte er Anna kühl auf.

Diese fröstelte plötzlich.

„Sie sagten, dass du eigentlich nicht so bist, deswegen hattest du beim letzten Mal vielleicht nur einen schlechten Tag.", sagte sie, nun unsicher.

„Was redest du schon wieder für einen zusammenhanglosen Müll, Matschbirne?", kam Manga-Natsumes dumpfe Stimme aus ihrer Tasche.

Natsume sah sie verwirrt an.

Führte Anna laute Selbstgespräche?

„Bitte sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du eine zweite Persönlichkeit hast.", sagte der menschliche Natsume und seufzte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. … Die Stimme hast du dir eingebildet.", sagte Anna bestimmt.

„Klar, und warum weißt du dann dass es eine Stimme war?", fragte Natsume stirnrunzelnd.

Anna wurde unsicher.

„Weil… naja…"

Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie seufzte und gab auf.

„Okay. Ich erzähls euch. Ich hab, ich weiß aber nicht wie und ich weiß auch nicht wie ich ihn wieder loswerde, einen Charakter aus einem Manga lebendig gemacht.", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Jana wurde hellhörig.

„Du hast was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich hab vorhin zuhause ganz normal gelesen und plötzlich war er da. Ich zeig ihn euch."

Anna öffnete ihre Tasche und hielt ihre Hand hinein.

„Wenn ihr mich einmal berührt, verbrenn ich euch.", sagte der Manga-Natsume und hielt einen kleinen Feuerball auf seiner rechten Hand, seine linke Hand hielt sich ein wenig an Annas Daumen fest.

„Nein, wie süß!", rief Alice und kam näher.

Der Feuerball wurde größer.

„Jaja, habs ja kapiert.", faucht Alice ihn an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Tsubasa war ein wenig blass und beobachtete Manga-Natsume.

Jana sah Anna freudestrahlend an und Alina beobachtete Manga-Natsume.

„Wie heißt er?", wollte Yoichi wissen.

„Natsume Hyuuga. Wenn man nach Namen fragt, stellt man sich selbst zuerst vor.", sagte Manga-Natsume kühl.

„Yoichi, mein Name ist Yoichi Takishima."

„Ich bin Friederike, Superheroe wenn man so will.", sagte Friederike grinsend, die den kleinen Natsume bisher nur ungläubig angestarrt hatte.

„Wartet mal. Er kann nicht mehr verschwinden?", fragte Natsume verwirrt.

Anna nickt.

Natsume sah Anna ernst an.

Diese schluckte.

„Du kannst ihn nicht wieder verschwinden lassen?", fragte er noch einmal.

Sie nickte wieder.

„Idiot."

„Ganz und gar nicht.", sagte nun Jana.

„Ich glaube wir haben ein neues Mitglied in unserer Superheroe-Truppe.

Kommt, wir fahren zur Basis.", bestimmte sie und zog Anna hinter sich her.

„Ah, Freddy erwähnte die eben auch schon. Was sind diese Super-dings?", fragte Anna verwirrt.

„Superheroes, das sind wir. Wir beschützen Deutschland vor übernatürlichen und gefährlichen Gegnern."

„Ihr? Ganz Deutschland? Wie macht ihr das?", fragte Anna nun, verwirrter als zuvor.

„Wir erklären dir alles wenn wir da sind!", drängte Alina und schob Anna während Jana noch immer an dergleichen zog.

Völlig verwirrt wurde Anna zu Alinas Auto gebracht.

Friederike und Yoichi beobachteten den Manga-Natsume noch immer aus der ferne fasziniert.

Tsubasa lief hinterher, er sah tief in Gedanken aus.

Natsume schien sich ebenfalls Gedanken zu machen und sah mürrisch aus.

So kamen sie dann an Alinas Auto an.

Jana zog eine Fernbedienung aus ihrer Tasche und drückte einen der vielen Knöpfe. Alinas Auto, ein eigentlich normaler VW-Fünftürer, machte einen Sprung und wurde zu einem kleinen schwarzen Bus.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Anna, so verwirrt, dass sie schon verzweifelt wirkte.

„Steigt ein.

Natsume, nimm sie mit nach hinten."

„Hn."

Natsume packte Anna einfach an der Hüfte und setzte sie wie eine Puppe in den hinteren Teil des Busses. Dann setzte er sich neben sie und schnallte Anna an.

Nun schnallte er sich selbst an. Dass alles ging in einer Geschwindigkeit, dass Anna kaum hinterher kam.

Die anderen saßen schon und Alina fuhr los.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten sie den Süden Bremerhavens erreicht und hielten vor einem Gebäude, das locker so groß wie eine Gesamtschule war, wenn nicht gar noch größer.

Der große Metallzaun öffnete sich und der Bus rollte auf das Anwesen.

„Und wer wohnt hier? Batman?", fragte Anna sarkastisch.

„Nein, das ist mein Haus.", sagte Natsume.

Anna schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Stören wir gar nicht eure Eltern?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nope, die sind das gewöhnt." Natsumes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ah!", schrie sie plötzlich und sah sich suchend um.

Natsume schaut sie verärgert an.

„Was ist?"

„Natsume ist weg.", rief sie und suchte panisch das Auto mit ihren Augen ab.

„Er ist weg!", sagte sie dann nach einiger weile aufgelöst.

Natsume seufzte und legte beide Finger an seine Schläfen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sind seine Iris' in den Augen vollkommen weiß.

Nach einiger Zeit schloss er sie wieder und nahm seine Hände herunter.

Anna starrte ihn an, mal wieder verwirrt.

„Er ist nicht im Auto und dort wo wir eingestiegen sind ist er auch nicht. Ich glaube er ist wieder zurück in seinem Manga, Matschbirne."

„Aber wie hab ich das gemacht?"

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Du bist doch die, die ihn hergerufen hat."

„Warte! Woher weißt du dass er weg ist?"

„Erklär ich dir später, wir sind da."

Mittlerweile waren sie vor der Villa angekommen und alle stiegen aus.

„Muss ich dir wieder helfen oder bekommst du das alleine hin?", fragte Natsume genervt als er ausstieg.

„Geht schon, danke.", zischte sie.

Sie versucht den Anschnaller zu drücken, konnte aber nicht genug Kraft aufwenden.

Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen kam Natsume wieder ins Auto, schnallte sie ab und nahm sie wieder bei den Hüften und setzte sie erst vor der Villa ab.

Yoichi warf ihnen ein paar eifersüchtige Seitenblicke zu.

„She´s such a hindrance.", murmelte Natsume noch immer genervt während er die Treppe erklomm und ein Passwort an der Tür eingab.

„Kommt schon.", forderte er die Gruppe Jugendliche auf, die am Treppensaum wartete.

Er hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Er ging als letzter ins Haus und schloss die schwere Tür hinter ihnen.


	3. drei Erklärungen

drei Erklärungen

Sie kamen als erstes in einen langen Flur mit großen dunklen Holztüren an den Seiten. Die Wände waren beige gestrichen.

Das Ende des Flures sah man nicht, obwohl es keine Kurven gab.

„Wohin müssen wir jetzt?", fragte Anna verunsichert.

Sie hatte keine Lust bis zum Ende des Flures zu laufen, wenn man es nicht mal sah.

„Oh, sie hat kein Speed.

Natsume, das übernimmst du.", sagte Jana bestimmt.

„Wieso immer ich? Ich hab das schon im Auto gemacht.", nörgelte Natsume.

„Du bist der einzige der stark genug ist."

Yoichis Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ich könnte es auch machen. So schwer ist sie bestimmt nicht."

Natsumes Mundwinkel zuckten, er seufzte gespielt.

„Okay, ich machs, Jana."

Leise in Yoichis Richtung fügte er flüsternd hinzu: „Ich will ja nicht dass hier jemand zum Vergewaltiger wird."

Yoichi wurde rot und sah Natsume wütend an, während dieser die verwirrte Anna auf seinen Rücken hängte als wiege sie nichts.

„Halt dich fest.", befahl er ihr.

Die anderen waren schon verschwunden, nur noch die beiden waren übergeblieben.

„Und mach vielleicht deine Augen zu.", fügte er hinzu.

Dann lief er los.

Anna konnte ihre Augen nicht zumachen. Sie beobachtete wie die vielen Türen an ihren Seiten vorbeiflogen und das Ende des Flures immer näher kam.

Sie mochte die Geschwindigkeit, sie waren ihrer Meinung nach viel zu früh angekommen.

Als sie dann von seinem Rücken springen wollte, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie wäre gefallen, hätte Natsume sie nicht aufgefangen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?", fragte er sie gereizt während er sie auf den Händen durch eine große dunkelbraune Doppeltür trug.

„Weiß ich nicht, meine Knie gaben einfach nach.", antwortete sie entschuldigend während sie sich im riesigen Raum umsah, den sie gerade betraten.

Der Raum war vielleicht so groß wie eine Sporthalle, oder größer. Er war dunkelbraun gestrichen und die Decke war mit hellbraunem Holz verkleidet, der Boden bestand aus altem, leicht verkratztem Parkett. Es standen mehrere Computerähnliche Maschinen an den Wänden, die die Größe von Kleiderschränken hatten. Es gab auch zwei große, graue Tische im Raum. Der eine war von Papier, ein paar Stiften und Laptops voll gestellt, der andere war von verschiedenfarbigen Sesseln umsäumt. An der Wand dahinter hing ein Smartboard.

Natsume setzte sie auf einen mitternachtblauen Sessel und setzte sich neben sie auf einen rot-grün karierten an den großen Tisch, der auch schon von den Anderen besetzt war, die sie wartend beobachtet hatten.

Jana, die am gegenüberliegenden Kopf des Tisches saß, stand auf und fing an zu reden: „Anna, wir beginnen jetzt mit dem Anfang unserer Erkenntnisse. Wenn du Fragen hast, stell sie bitte hinterher."

Jana atmete einmal tief ein und begann zu erzählen.

„Alles fing wahrscheinlich mit den Eltern von Natsume und Yoichi an.

Sie kannten sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit und hatten aus einem unbestimmten Grund Kräfte, die sonst kein anderer hatte.

Sie freundeten sich in ihrer Jugend mit Alices und Tsubasas Eltern an, die dann auch kurz danach diese seltsamen Kräfte besaßen.

Unsere Theorie dazu ist, dass viele diese Kraft besitzen, sie aber nicht stark genug ist um sich zu zeigen.

Wir vermuten, dass Natsume und Yoichis Vater oder deren Mutter besonders starke Reserven dieser Kräfte in sich hatten, sodass sie zum Vorschein kamen und den Partner „erweckt" haben, also hat wahrscheinlich eine der beiden die Kräfte des anderen aktiviert.

So aktivierten sie wahrscheinlich auch die Kräfte von den Eltern von Alice und Tsubasa.

Aufgrund dieser Kräfte, was deren Geheimnis war, blieb deren Freundschaft besonders stark und sie zogen gemeinsam nach Amerika.

Dort halfen sie dann den USA als Agenten, dafür wurde ihnen die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder garantiert.

Einige weitere Agenten waren Herr Schwarzkopf, den lernst du noch kennen, und eine Frau Doktor Scholz, die aber nicht so nett zu uns ist.

Vor einiger Zeit wurde die Abteilung plötzlich aufgelöst und die Takishimas, Sakuras und Andos mussten fliehen.

Sie fuhren einige Zeit in Deutschland herum, bis sie sich in hier in Bremerhaven niederließen, wo auch Schwarzkopf untergetaucht war.

Schwarzkopf arbeitete als stellvertretender Schuldirektor in einer Schule und auch ihre Eltern fanden Arbeit.

Die deutsche Regierung versicherte ihnen ein normales Leben, solange sie nicht ihre Kräfte einsetzen würden.

Das war vor einem halben Jahr.

Alina, Friederike und ich haben Schwarzkopf vor zwei Jahren das erste Mal getroffen und auch bei uns stellten sich diese Kräfte ein.

Schwarzkopf darf seine Kräfte zwar nicht einsetzen, half uns aber trotzdem die „Superheroes" ins Leben zu rufen.

Solange wir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen würden, fände er es in Ordnung wenn wir Deutschland helfen würden, meinte er zu uns.

Vor einem halben Jahr lernten wir dann auch Natsume, Yoichi, Tsubasa und Alice kennen.

Schwarzkopf stellte uns vor.

Seitdem kamen noch zwei weitere Personen hinzu."

Sie lächelte Anna an.

„Mit dir drei."

„Schön, du hast ihr jetzt unsere Geschichte erzählt, aber kann sie wirklich hier mitmachen? Sie kann ihre Kräfte offensichtlich nicht kontrollieren und kleine Manga-Figuren helfen im Kampf auch nicht viel weiter.", sagte Natsume nun mürrisch.

„Sie hat nicht mal Speed.", fügte er hinzu.

„Warte, ich hab noch ein paar Fragen. Wie konntet ihr das so lange vor mir Geheim halten?", fragte Anna dazwischen.

„Eins nach dem anderem. Anna, du bist dir doch im Klarem, dass wir ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bekommen hätten, wenn du mitbekommen hättest, dass wir Superkräfte haben.

Hab ich dir gerade erzählt."

Natsume verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ähm, und was für Kräfte habt ihr und wie funktionieren die überhaupt?"

„Wie das mit den Kräften genau funktioniert, sind wir uns auch nicht ganz klar, aber anscheinend kommen sie in der Jugend vor oder gar nicht.

Du musst bestimmte Vorraussetzungen haben, also eine im Alltag nicht gebrauchte Kraft.

Kannst du mir folgen?", fragte Jana.

Annas Augen leuchteten auf.

„Also so was wie Soulpower oder Chakra?", fragte sie begeistert.

Jana runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist so im Manga.", fügte sie verlegen hinzu.

„…bestimmt.", sagte Jana ein wenig unsicher.

„Viele, … oder eigentlich alle können hier ihre Kräfte mit den Gedanken steuern und aktivieren.

Du scheinst von Natsume „erweckt" worden zu sein, als er es vor drei Wochen regnen lies.

Wir sehen uns bei den Superheroes immer so oft, dass wir sie mal zu einem unserer Treffen mitgenommen haben und schon haben wir wieder ein neues Mitglied.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Um deine andere Frage zu beantworten, ich hab Speed,…"

Natsume unterbrach sie mürrisch.

"Eigentlich haben hier alle Speed, mit Ausnahme von dir."

Alice warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Jana fuhr unverändert fort.

„ ..einen sehr hohen IQ, kann mit Pferden, Hunden und Meerschweinchen reden und praktische Dinge für uns erfinden, wie z.B. das Auto vorhin."

Alina fuhr fort.

„Ich helfe Jana beim bauen und konstruieren der Erfindungen und auch ich hatte plötzlich einen hohen IQ."

Friederike fing an zu reden.

„Ich hab auch einen hohen IQ wegen den Kräften.

Ich kann aber noch Gedankenlesen und Speeddrawing, also Bilder genau und schnell zeichnen."

Anna lachte. „Passt zu dir, du konntest ja schon immer gut zeichnen."

Jetzt zählte Alice auf.

„Ich kann mit Tieren reden und sie gegen ihren Willen kontrollieren und Pflanzen wachsen lassen, aber nur wenn ich die Samen dazu habe.", grinste sie schief.

Yoichi rutschte nervös auf seinem Sessel hin und her.

„Ich kann Geister beschwören und kontrollieren. Und mein eigenes Alter verändern."

Plötzlich sah Yoichi wie ein Grundschüler aus und grinste Anna verschmitzt an.

Natsume und Alice verdrehten genervt ihren Augen.

„Ich kann meinen Schatten ausdehnen und sobald ich andere Schatten berühre kann ich die Personen manipulieren.

Außerdem bin ich Fallen- und Sprengstoffexperte.", sagte Tsubasa als nächstes.

Natsume fuhr widerwillig fort.

„Ich kann Wasser und Eis kontrollieren, bin sehr stark und hab sozusagen den Durchblick."

Er grinste plötzlich.

„Ich kann dir zum Beispiel sagen, dass du einen schwarzen BH trägst."

Anna hob ihre Arme schützend vor den Körper und sah ihn ungläubig an.

Alle starrten ihn wütend an.

„Natsume, lass den Scheiß.", fuhr ihn Alice an.

„Ich kann, wenn ich will, durch Dinge durchsehen oder hinein sehen. Hab ich dir vorhin im Auto gezeigt, als du diesen Natsume verloren hattest.", fuhr er fort.

„Ach, dass wo du weiße Augen hattest?", fragte sie und setzte sich wieder normal hin.

„Hn."

Jana holte einen Knopf heraus und setzte in sich ins Ohr.

„Wir sind fertig.", sagte sie.

„Achja.", rief Anna und sah Jana nun fragend an.

„Wo sind die anderen Personen?"

„Ich hab sie gerade gerufen. Der eine kann sehr gut mit Computern umgehen und unterstützt uns immer von der Basis aus, obwohl er eigentlich eine Kraft hat.

Er kann mit seiner Angel Essbares angeln.

Keine Ahnung wie er das macht.

Der andere war im Nebenzimmer und trainiert sein Superspeed, er kann damit noch nicht so gut umgehen, er hat schon ziemliche Verletzungen hinter sich.

Außerdem kann er sehr gut riechen, wenn er das will und mit Bogen oder Armbrust Feuerpfeile oder -bolzen schießen." , sagte Jana während sie auf Geräusche im Hintergrund horchte.

„Wie geht das de…"

„Warte, sie sind da.", unterbrach Jana sie.

Die große Doppeltür öffnete sich und zeigte zwei männliche Jugendliche, die Anna sehr wohl kannte.

Erschrocken rief sie: „Fabian, Kevin. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Kevin war in ihrer jetzigen Schule ihr Sitznachbar in drei Kursen.

Fabian kannte sie noch aus ihrer alten Schule.

Die beiden grinsten Anna an.

„Ach, du gehörst jetzt auch dazu?", fragte Kevin sie.

„Anscheinend.", lächelte sie.

Sie hatte nun einen Verbündeten in ihrer neuen Schule, außer Jana.

„War das der Grund für deinen Gips-Arm vor kurzem?

Und das blaue Auge?", fragte Anna besorgt.

„Das wollten wir gerade besprechen.", unterbrach Natsume ihr Gespräch.

Anna starrte ihn an.

„Was haben denn seine Verletzungen mit euch zu tun?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Doch nicht das, ich meinte dass du zu uns gehörst.", sagte Natsume leicht verärgert.

Nun sah Jana ihn verwirrt an.

„Wieso besprechen, sie hat Kräfte, dass hast du gesehen."

„Wie ich vorhin sagte, bevor mich eine bestimmte Person ohne Speed unterbrach, kann sie ihre Kräfte nicht richtig kontrollieren.

Außerdem sind diese Kräfte nicht im Kampf brauchbar, außer vielleicht um die Gegner zum Lachen zu bringen."

Anna wurde rot.

„Achja? Das werden wir ja sehen.", rief sie wütend und sprang auf.

Ihre Knie gaben wieder ein wenig nach, doch sie blieb stehen, stützte sich an ihrem Stuhl ab.

Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum.

„Anna, ich stimme Natsume zu.", sagte jetzt auch Tsubasa vorsichtig.

Sie ignorierte ihn.

Nun schaltete sich Alice ein.

„Und was wollt ihr machen? Sie weiß doch jetzt alles."

„Sie wird dann eben nur hier in der Basis bleiben und Fabian helfen oder so.", gab Tsubasa zurück.

„Oder wir verändern ihr Gedächtnis mithilfe des Helmes den Jana erfunden hat.", überlegte Natsume laut.

Mittlerweile hatte Anna das gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte, den anderen Manga den sie eingepackt hatte und öffnete ihn.

Es war der Manga Bleach, mit dem Charakter Ichigo, den sie erwecken wollte.

Sie sah sich seine Zeichnung an und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihn sich lebendig vorzustellen.

Wütend überlegte sie, was Ichigo mit Natsume anstellen würde, wenn er hier wäre.

„Ich werde dir schon zeigen wer hier im Kampf hilflos ist.", murmelte sie noch immer wütend.

Plötzlich fiel sie auf die Knie und der Manga verschwand aus ihren Händen.

Alle Köpfe fuhren bei dem Geräusch ihrer aufschlagenden Knie zu ihr herum.

Ein wenig Rauch stieg auf und Anna stand plötzlich 10 Meter weiter,

in einem schwarzen Kimono. Sie hatte orange Haare, hellbraune Augen und hielt ein Schlachtermesser-ähnliches Schwert ,das fast so groß wie sie selber war, in der rechten Hand und stützte es auf ihrer Schulter ab.


End file.
